There's Fi
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Tag for "Where There's Smoke."  Starts with Fi's POV as she returned to the loft.  It's M for a reason.  Chapter 2 up now!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thanks to those of you who sent me messages asking for a fic based around the kiss at the end of "Where There's Smoke." I had a few ideas for stories already but your messages definitely motivated me._

_I should have noted this a while ago, but after a comment I received on one of my other fics I feel I should mention it now. In my world Fiona is on birth control. What form exactly I don't know, maybe the pill, but she is taking some step to prevent pregnancy. And they haven't been with other people so they aren't being reckless by not using a condom. Just felt I should say that._

_And I still don't own any of this. It's just so darn much fun to play with it! _

Sam dropped me outside the loft. He was late for an appointment so he told me to say hello to Mike and sped off. My dress was ruined. My hair, which had been so carefully pinned up this morning, was completely down and hung loosely and wildly around my shoulders. In my right hand I held my shoes.

I was worn out. But I was alive. And I had saved myself. I was more than capable of taking care of myself but my body ached—especially my head where I had cut it and the shoulder I'd had to pop back into place after I broke the chair—and I desperately needed to see Michael.

I slowly climbed the steps outside the loft. I knew Michael was inside. Jesse was probably with him. I made my way up to the door. It was open so I pushed on it and headed inside. My weary body tingled with excitement. I would soon be wrapped in Michael's strong arms.

We had had a disagreement and I had missed him. I hadn't been ready to forgive him this morning but now...

"Fiona."

Michael's voice sounded tired but full of emotion. He put his beer down on the counter and looked at me. I slowly walked towards him. Jesse was sitting at the counter but I barely noticed him.

"You should see the other guy," I said as I paused. I smiled and he smiled back. He moved around the counter and started walking towards me.

I wanted to run into his arms but I was too exhausted so I stayed in place. Mercifully after a few more steps he was close enough that I could reach out and pull him to me. My left hand wrapped around his neck and I gripped his belt with my right, still holding my shoes.

Michael wrapped his arms around me and I sighed as his lips met mine. His arms caressed my back and my shoulders as he tenderly kissed me. I urgently returned his kiss, hanging on to him and not wanting to let go.

I tossed my shoes to the side as I vaguely sensed movement in the loft. Jesse was leaving. I wrapped my right arm around Michael's back. My shoulder was still sore but I didn't care. I squeezed him tightly and sighed into his mouth.

Michael's tongue reached out to gently caress my lips and I parted my teeth to allow him access to my own tongue. His caress was sweet and tender.

I tried to reach my arm up towards Michael's face but the pain in my shoulder made me wince. Michael pulled back and steadied me, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Fi, are you hurt?" he asked, beginning to check me for fresh wounds.

"Nothing serious, Michael, just a few scrapes and scratches," I told him.

He brushed the hair out of my face and found the cut on my head.

"Fi, did they—" he began but I cut him off.

"I did it to myself, Michael. I had to find a reason to get into the bathroom to call you."

He gently kissed the cut. "That's my girl!"

Next he placed his hands gently on my shoulder. My breath caught in my throat. "And this, Fi?" he asked.

"Dislocated. But I took care of it. Did that one to myself too, but not on purpose."

He smiled and gently rubbed my shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed. I leaned in closer to Michael, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my arms around him again. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

Slowly Michael guided me over to the bed. He sat me down on the edge and got me a glass of water. While he was filling it I curled up on my side.

Michael brought the water over to me and I sat up to take a drink then curled up on my side again. After putting the glass on the counter Michael returned to me and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I reached up and stroked the side of his face.

Even though I had saved myself I was grateful that Michael had wanted to be there to help me. I relished my independence but when it came to Michael I was willing to make an exception.

Michael's hands gently massaged my shoulders and my back as I rolled onto my stomach to make it easier for him. All the stress that I had been feeling since Sarah and I were kidnapped melted away under his touch.

I must have dozed off for a few minutes because I opened my eyes to see Michael sitting on the bed watching me. I was covered with a blanket. I smiled and sat up, drawing close to Michael.

"Hello, Michael," I said, reaching out to pull him towards me.

"Hi Fi," he replied before our lips touched. He sighed and hugged me tightly before kissing me again, his fingers lacing into my hair. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too, Michael," I replied, leaning my body against him and kissing him. My hands reached under his shirt and stroked his back.

Michael rubbed my shoulders as we kissed. I pulled his shirt over his head and when I pulled back he took my shoulders in his hands and looked at me.

"Don't you think you've been in that dress long enough, Fi?" he asked before kissing me again and reaching behind me for the zipper.

I didn't reply but I leaned in for another kiss and held my hair up out of the way so he could get the zipper down. Michael kissed my sore shoulder as he slowly eased the zipper down. I lay back on the bed so he could slide the dress and my thong off of me.

Michael tossed the dress aside. I never wanted to see it again. He quickly shed his pants and climbed back on the bed next to me. Brushing my hair away, he pressed gentle kisses to the cut on my forehead.

I reached up to stroke his cheek and winced as my shoulder sent pain shooting down my arm.

"Are you sure you're OK, Fi?' Michael said, leaning down to gently massage my shoulder.

"I'm sure, Michael," I said, lacing my fingers behind his neck and pulling him on top of me. It had only been a few days since we were last together but I had missed him.

Our lips touched again as our hands began to roam. I lightly scratched up and down Michael's sides as his tongue traced the contours of my lips. I sighed as I parted my lips and lightly brushed the tip of my tongue against his.

Michael deepened his kisses, his tongue gently but firmly probing my mouth as his hands moved from the small of my back to my breasts. He gently squeezed and I moaned with pleasure into his mouth.

I pulled Michael's boxers over his hips and he quickly kicked them off and settled back on top of me. I ran my hands along his hips as he kissed between my breasts and then took each nipple in his mouth. He kissed my neck and my chin before once again claiming my mouth with his own. Our tongues quickly resumed their wrestling.

I felt Michael growing hard and I wiggled my hips to brush against him. I laughed into our kiss as his breath caught in his throat.

"You feel so good, Fi," Michael said as he ran his hands over and around my breasts.

I held Michael tightly to me as we kissed and he grew harder against me. I was wet and ready for him.

I reached between us and gently grasped Michael's growing erection. I lightly ran my fingers around his shaft and across his swollen tip.

"You want it, Michael?" I asked, continuing to lightly stroke him as his hips bucked towards me.

"I want you, Fi," he replied, guiding my hands until his tip approached my dripping wet core.

I firmly grasped his cock and rubbed it against my pussy, pressing my thighs together to increase the pressure. Michael shuddered.

Michael lightly rocked his hips against me as his knee nudged my legs apart. I made room for him as his tip repeatedly touched against my entrance. I began to lift my hips to meet his strokes with my own.

"I can't wait anymore Fi," Michael said as he settled into position. His breathing had quickened and the emotion in his face was almost too much for me to bear.

"It's OK Michael," I replied, pulling him close for a deep kiss as I spread my legs around his hips.

Michael slipped his tip inside me, pulling it out again before thrusting in deeper. He pulled out again before reaching between us to stroke my clit with his thumb as he drove fully into me. I shook with pleasure as I felt my orgasm starting to build.

Michael slowly worked into a rhythm, his thumb stroking me as his cock slid in and out of me. I screamed his name as he drove me to orgasm.

He kissed me tenderly as I recovered, slowly pumping in and out of me as my breathing became more regular again.

"I missed you, Michael," I panted between kisses, drawing him to me and hugging him tightly. He rocked his hips slightly, keeping his cock buried deep inside of me as his mouth worked against mine.

"Missed you too, Fi," he said against my lips before settling into a rhythm. He kissed me and repeatedly drove into me until I came again, screaming his name and reaching for him.

My hips were writhing underneath him as he neared his own orgasm. I whispered his name into his ear and stroked his sides as he continued pumping in and out of me, our pubic bones crashing together until we both cried out. As I pulsed around him one final time he spilled into me, screaming my name before leaning in for another deep kiss.

Michael collapsed on top of me, taking care to avoid my shoulder. When his breathing stilled he rolled over, hugging me tightly and pulling me on top of him. He brushed the hair out of my face and pressed another kiss to my lips.

"I'm glad you're home safe, Fi," he said as I settled into a comfortable position.

"Did you doubt I would be, Michael?" I asked, running my fingers over his chest.

"Not for a second, Fi. Not for a second."

_I'll probably do something from Michael's POV but I'm still working on a few ideas in my head. Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm so happy that there has been a positive reaction to this story so far. I've decided to write the events of the last chapter from Michael's POV. I hope you like it!_

Jesse sat at the counter in the loft. We were drinking beers and he was talking about the brothers being arrested. I was only half listening. Sam called to tell me he was bringing Fiona here and all I could think about was having her in my arms again.

Sam told me that Fi was fine, a little battered but generally OK after her ordeal. I knew he was telling the truth but I needed to see her for myself. Not until she was standing in front of me would I relax.

Jesse continued talking as I listened closely for any sign of Fiona. I really needed to hold her. We had been arguing lately and I desperately missed her. She hadn't been willing to forgive me and I could only hope that she could put that aside for at least tonight.

The door to the loft swung open and finally I saw the one thing I needed to see more than anything in the world.

"Fiona."

She slowly walked into the loft in bare feet, her shoes in her hand. Her beautiful dress was tattered and torn. She looked exhausted. She took a few more steps and paused.

"You should see the other guy," she said. I smiled and moved around the counter. I couldn't get to her fast enough.

Fiona remained in place until I was a few steps from her. She took 2 steps towards me and reached her free hand up around my neck.

I wrapped her in my arms as our lips met. I tenderly kissed her, caressing her back and shoulders as she sighed into my mouth. She returned my kisses, hanging on to my neck with one hand and my belt with the other.

Jesse left as Fiona tossed her shoes on the floor and wrapped her arm around my back. She felt whole and real and for the first time since she and Sam left for the party I started to relax.

I reached my tongue out to gently caress Fiona's lips and she parted my teeth to allow me access. I relished the feel of our tongues touching each other. I relaxed a bit more with the knowledge that we were OK in spite of our recent disagreements.

Fiona winced as she raised her arm towards my face. I pulled back and steadied her, suddenly feeling concerned again.

"Fi, are you hurt?" I asked as I checked her for fresh wounds.

"Nothing serious, Michael, just a few scrapes and scratches," she replied.

I began to examine her. There wasn't an inch of Fi's body that I didn't know so I looked for fresh bruises or cuts. I brushed the hair out of her face and found a cut on her forehead.

"Fi, did they-" I began but she cut me off.

"I did it to myself, Michael. I had to find a reason to get into the bathroom to call you."

I had never been prouder of her. I gently kissed the cut. "That's my girl!"

Recalling the wince when she lifted her arm I placed my hands gently on her shoulder and I heard her breath catch. "And this, Fi?" I asked, rubbing lightly.

"Dislocated. But I took care of it. Did that one to myself too, but not on purpose."

I smiled at the extraordinary woman before me and she closed my eyes and sighed. When she leaned in closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder and closing her arms around me again, I wrapped her in my arms and held her tightly.

Slowly I guided Fiona over to the bed. I sat her down before going to get a glass of water.

When I returned to the bed she was curled up on her side. She sat up to take a drink and then curled up on her side again. I put the glass on the counter and quickly walked back over to the bed. I kissed her cheek and she reached up and stroked the side of my face. I brought my hand up to stroke her fingers.

I was so relieved to have Fiona back. Ours was a complicated relationship but we always had each other's back and when we weren't seeing eye-to-eye on things it didn't seem right. I made a mental note to take her opinions into account more often than I had been lately.

I was afraid of hurting her, but I gently massaged Fiona's shoulders and back, hoping to relieve the tension and stress she had been feeling all day. She rolled onto her stomach and I continued to lightly massage her.

"How does that feel, Fi?" I asked after a few minutes. She didn't respond so I leaned over her to see her face. As I suspected, she had fallen asleep. Her breathing became deep and regular. I grabbed a light blanket from the couch upstairs and covered her with it.

I pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as she slept. She was still in her tattered dress and I wished I had given her some clothes to change into before she settled on the bed. She stretched as I sat down beside her, taking care not to wake her.

I leaned back against my pillow and replayed the day's events in my mind. Fiona had allowed herself to be kidnapped and while I knew it was the right thing for her to do I couldn't deny that I had been very worried about her. Not being able to get in the house myself to save her was maddening.

But as always, Fiona had more than taken care of herself. She had saved the day again. I sat up next to her as she began to stir. After a few minutes she woke up and turned to where I was sitting.

She smiled and sat up, drawing closer to me.

"Hello, Michael," she said, reaching out towards me.

"Hi Fi," I replied before I touched my lips to hers. I sighed and hugged her tightly before kissing her again. I laced my fingers into her hair and said, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too, Michael," she replied, leaning her body against mine and kissing me. My body was on fire as she reached under my shirt to stroke my back.

Fi and I continued to kiss, and I rubbed her shoulders. She pulled my shirt over my head and when she pulled back I gently took her shoulders in my hands and looked in her beautiful eyes.

"Don't you think you've been in that dress long enough, Fi?" I asked. I kissed her again and reached behind her for the zipper.

She responded with a kiss as she gathered her hair and held it up while I slowly opened the zipper. I gently kissed her injured shoulder. When the zipper was down she lay back on the bed.

My breath caught in my throat as I eased the dress down along with her thong and tossed them aside. It had only been a few days since we'd been together but my body ached for her touch. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her tightly and never let her go.

I stood up to remove my pants before settling next to Fiona again. I returned my attention to the cut on her forehead. Despite her assertions to the contrary, I knew it had to hurt. I pressed my lips against it.

Fiona reached up towards my face and immediate pulled her arm away, her face showing pain.

"Are you sure you're OK, Fi?' I asked, leaning down to gently massage her shoulder.

"I'm sure, Michael," she replied. She laced her fingers behind my neck and pulled me down on top of her. I took care not to injure her shoulder any more than it already was.

I wanted nothing more than to wrap her tightly in my arms and hold her all night but I was afraid of hurting her. Almost losing her again had shaken me and I never wanted to let her go again. Forget that I knew that was impossible, for tonight I believed she would be in my sight every waking moment for the rest of our lives.

Our lips touched again as our hands began to roam. I traced the contours of Fi's soft lips with my tongue. She lightly scratched up and down my sides and then sighed and parted her lips, lightly brushing the tip of her tongue against mine.

I deepened my kisses, my tongue gently but firmly probing Fiona's mouth as my hands moved to her breasts. I gently squeezed and my cock hardened as she moaned with pleasure into my mouth.

I felt Fiona's hands at my hips as she pulled my boxers down. I quickly kicked them off and settled back on top of her. I kissed the soft skin between her breasts as she ran her hands along my hips. I took each nipple in my mouth, teasing with my tongue as Fiona moaned with pleasure. I kissed her neck and chin before once again claiming her mouth with my own. Our tongues quickly resumed their wrestling.

Fi wiggled her hips to brush against my hardened erection. My breath caught in my throat.

"You feel so good, Fi," I said, running my hands over and around her breasts. She was panting and her eyes were dark with passion. She held me tightly as we kissed and my cock grew harder with each kiss. I knew Fi was wet and ready.

I could barely contain myself as Fi reached between us and gently grasped my cock, running her fingers around my shaft and across its swollen tip.

"You want it, Michael?" she asked, continuing to lightly stroke me. My hips bucked towards her.

"I want you, Fi," I replied, guiding my hands until my tip approached the dripping wet heat between her legs.

I shuddered as she firmly grasped my cock and rubbed it against her pussy. She was fast driving me close to the edge and I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

I rocked my hips against her and nudged her legs apart with my knee. She spread her legs so I could fit between them. My tip repeatedly touched against her entrance and she lifted her hips to meet my strokes with her own.

"I can't wait anymore Fi," I said as I settled into position. When I looked into her eyes I said a silent prayer of thanks that she had come back to me again. I didn't know what I would do without her.

"It's OK Michael," she replied, pulling me close for a deep kiss and spreading her legs around my hips. I sighed as her movement brought my tip to her entrance.

I slipped my tip inside her, pulling it out again before thrusting in deeper. I pulled out again before driving fully into her, reaching between us to stroke her clit with my thumb and she shook with pleasure. I smiled as I sensed her orgasm starting to build.

I slowly worked into a rhythm, stroking her with my thumb as I slid my cock in and out of her. She screamed my name as her orgasm washed over her and I relished the sound.

I gently kissed her as she recovered, slowly pumping in and out of her until her breathing became more regular again.

"I missed you, Michael," she panted between kisses, drawing me to her and hugging me tightly. I remained buried deep inside her, kissing her and rocking my hips slightly.

"Missed you too, Fi," I replied before settling into a rhythm. I wanted to hear her scream my name again, so I kissed her and repeatedly drove into her until I came again, the sound of my name on her lips exciting me even more.

Her hips were writhing under me as I neared my own orgasm. She whispered my name into my ear and stroked my sides as I continued pumping in and out of me, our pubic bones crashing together until we both cried out. As she pulsed around me one final time I spilled into her, screaming her name before leaning in for another deep kiss.

I collapsed on top of her, carefully avoiding her injured shoulder. After our breathing stilled I rolled over, hugging her tightly and pulling her on top of me. I brushed the hair out of her face and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I'm glad you're home safe, Fi," I said as she settled into a comfortable position.

"Did you doubt I would be, Michael?" she asked, running her fingers over my chest.

"Not for a second, Fi. Not for a second."

_I know a lot of that was the same but I tried to insert Michael's thoughts wherever I could._


End file.
